character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack Potency
'Destructive Capacity' Destructive Capacity is the term used to determine the amount of damage a character can produce. It is normally the deciding factor of VS matches along with Speed. It is measured in units of energy. 'Attack Potency' An alternative term for Destructive Capacity which has more direct meaning: The Destructive Capacity that an attack is equivalent to. A character with a certain degree of attack potency does not necessarily need to cause destructive feats on that level, but can cause damage to characters that can withstand such forces. We are aware that this technically violates the principle of conservation of energy, as it should logically disperse upon impact, but fiction generally tends to ignore this fact, so we overlook it as well. Also, kindly remember that Attack Potency is the measure of Destructive Capacity of an attack, and as such, is measured via its energy damage equivalent. Hence, characters that destroy mountains or islands are not automatically mountain or island level, especially if they are small. The attack potency depends upon the energy output of the attack, not the area of effect of the attack. 'Attack Potency Chart' 'Explanation' Standard sizes *'Moon level:' Earth's satellite Moon. *'Planet level:' The Earth. *'Dwarf Star level:' Brown Dwarf star (specifically, the OTS 44). *'Star level:' The Sun. The values for 4-B and above are blog:DontTalk/Attack Potency - Solar System to Multi-Galaxy level with variables obtained from here. The calc assumes that the blast is omni-directional (spherical), as is generally the case in most fictional occurrences, and that the energy output is sufficient to destroy the entirety of the cosmic structure. *'Solar System level:' The star system known as the Solar System. *'Multi-Solar System level:' Instead of doubling the value of Solar System level, the distance between two such systems needs to be accounted for as well. A calc for energy required to destroy two solar systems was done, with the following assumptions: **Distance between them as the minimum distance between Sun and the next closest star, the Alpha Centauri. **A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both solar systems at the same time. **Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two solar systems at a realistic distance. *'Galaxy level:' The Milky Way galaxy **Galaxies in fiction tend to be destroyed completely, not dissociated. Hence, it is far more logical to index a common occurrence of compete obliteration instead of an obscure one like dissociation. **We have a different interpretation regarding black holes. Simply put, we disagree with the premise of utilization of black holes for energy outputs, primarily because black holes rarely follow any scientific logic whatsoever. To know more, continue to read here. *'Multi-Galaxy level:' Instead of doubling the value of Galaxy level, the distance between two galaxies needs to be accounted for as well. A calc for energy required to destroy two galaxies was done with the assumptions: **Distance between them as the minimum distance between Milky Way Galaxy and the next closest similar-sized galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy. **A spherical blast, strong enough to obliterate the contents of both galaxies at the same time. **Hence, the value obtained is the energy required to destroy two galaxies at a realistic distance. *'Universe level:' Given that the universe's actual size is unknown, we do not know the amount of energy that would be required to destroy all matter within it. As such, the bare minimum value for the observable universe was calculated as a lower border instead. Any greater finite number is also included within this tier, whereas countably infinite numbers are included under High Universe level. NOTE: The Earth, our moon, and the Sun are the set minimum values in the tier. For example, Earth requires 59.44 zettatons to destroy. Omitted levels *'Small Moon level:' While most other tiers have been into 3 sub-tiers, Moon level does not have Small Moon level due to the existence of Multi-Continent level. Simply put, the two intersect, and Multi-Continent level is far more common than Small Moon. *'Small Galaxy level:' Same reason as the one for Small Moon level, with the tier clashing with Multi-Solar System level instead. *'Large Galaxy level:' Large Galaxy level was omitted because unlike planets, galaxies in fiction rarely specify the size of said galaxy, and instead go from galaxy to multiple galaxies. As such, a "Large Galaxy level" rating would not only be confusing, but also redundant. *'Higher Dimensional levels:' These levels are not listed because they are not restricted to the same parameters for energy requirement. The energy for such levels cannot be calculated. Additional terms '"+" symbol' Currently misused to an extraordinary degree on the wiki, the "+" symbol should be used when the Attack Potency is greater than the average (arithmetic mean) of the high end energy level and low end energy level of a particular tier. Example: Average of Large Building level is: Tons (low end) + 11 tons (high end)/2 = 6.5 Tons (the arithmetic mean). All energy levels from 2 Tons to 6.5 Tons should be listed as Large Building level, whereas all energy levels from 6.5 Tons to 11 Tons should be listed as Large Building level+. 'High' Currently used to denote high end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "High" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revised Attack Potency chart. Example: If a character is in the upper range of a tier such as Solar System level, said character will be listed as "Solar System level+", not "High Solar System level". 'Low' Currently used to denote low end of a particular tier, it will here-on no longer be utilized in that manner. "Low" will be utilized only if the instance matches with the revised Attack Potency chart. Example: There should be no usage of "Low 7-A", because it does not correspond with the revised Attack Potency chart. '"At least"' Should be used to denote the lower cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. '"At most"' Should be used to denote the higher cap of a character, if the exact value is indeterminate. '"Likely"' Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should be favourable. '"Possibly"' Should be used to list a hypothetical statistic for a character, but inconclusive due to lack of feats or viable power-scaling. Probability of said hypothetical statistic should also be indeterminate. 'Trivia' *To know the equivalent prefix for a particular exponential value, please see this page. *The required sizes for shattered mountains, or islands, to be considered as "Mountain level", or "Island level". *An easy to use reference list for estimating the tiers of different explosion sizes. *A Foe is a unit used to measure the energy released by a supernova, and is equivalent to 1044 Joules. *We previously used "Multi-Planet level" as a synonym for "Large Planet level", but have since reconsidered. 'See also' Mass-energy conversion feats Black Hole feats in fiction Other stats Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability 'About One-Shotting Foes' This is a 100% unique explanation. It is not copied from anyone anywhere else. A popular question is "How much stronger must I be than my enemy to burst them to bloody pieces." In order to one-shot someone, you'd need to overcome their durability. However, the amount of times stronger you need to be varies between tiers. It also contains many other factors. Blowing someone to pieces is pretty straight-forward, though. It's a bit different than simply killing someone by stopping an organ from performing its function. Just know that killing someone through knocking them out and/or halting their heart through a strong punch can have many circumstances. Especially for normal humans. Then again, this is fiction, so characters' bodily functions can be different. That link might not apply at all. Now... in order to blow someone to pieces in one hit, it takes a lot of assuming and variables to be accounted for. The former I'll be doing a lot since I have no basis for exact numbers. Anyway, between humans, we know no human can blow each other to pieces. Already that eliminates the possibility of 10-A being able to one-shot 10-B. However, the hit would still hurt. And yet, the tier power difference is 2.5x. A multiplier so small would only "hurt," not "kill." Contrary to popular belief, what would need to happen to blow someone to pieces is, you'd have to apply so much force, that it spreads out across the victim's entire body. For example: The human neck contains a substantial number of muscles, tendons and ligaments. It also has skin, blood vessels and nerves. It essentially anchors the head to the torso. A punch into a human from another human, even the strongest type of blow, would only dislodge or tear a tiny fraction of the connective tissue in a human neck. This is because a blow would only put a large amount of force in a small area. You must affect large amounts of area with large amounts of force. You can't accomplish such a feat without doing both of these things. Thus, how much force would need to be applied? Well, let's estimate around 20x the durability of a 10-B would sever their spinal chord. Now, you need to multiply that force you applied until the force is so plentiful, it spreads out across the body to compensate, basically absorbing the blow everywhere. Let's say that you'll need that force to continue severing bodily connectors... then you'd need to multiply by however many other large connectors that are there to keep the body together. Not by the same amount, since many bones, ligaments, etc. are smaller and weaker than the spinal cord. We're talking about our body's magnum opus, in a way... [https://lethereatclean.files.wordpress.com/2014/02/skeletal.jpg not to mention that, in order to account for every bone, you'd need a ridiculously heightened result.] But, spinal cord, torso, arms, legs, skull, plus miscellaneous bones... We can make an educated assumption that you'd need to be around 120x stronger than the person's natural durability to burst them to pieces in a single punch. In that video provided above, however, that would not apply, since he seems to have induced an explosion from within. Blowing up from the inside out is different from going to the outside in, believe it or not. Also, please remember that I was talking about one-shotting a 10-B character. Between each tier, it can range differently. 2-Bs and 2-Cs work a bit differently, for example. When enough space-times are culminated, it can make an insane difference. One is not enough to cut it. Each space-time continuum is a multiplier, in a way. One space-time VS two makes the latter twice as powerful, and that's all. Tier 2 applies to all this up until 2-A and higher. Thus, this framework can apply to almost any characters--anyone from Tier 10 to Tier 2. Tier 11, Tier 1 and Tier 0 cannot be applied since those tiers are basically only infinity differences, and nothing else. As an example for a Tier 2: As long as a 2-C can destroy 9 space-time continuums, and against a 2-B with the minimum of 1,001 space-time continuums, the 2-B can't necessarily one-shot to complete damnation. To elaborate, the 2-B's hit was close enough to the limit, and thus would practically reduce the enemy to bloody paste anyways. But there might still be some major ligaments connected after all is said and done. As a way of putting the 2-C's condition after a punch from a 2-B in perspective, this scene is a good reference. Tear off a few limbs, and Optimus is pretty much how they'd be—'completely and utterly incapacitated, if not dead.' Thus, it should be assumed that being 120x stronger than your enemy is enough to reduce them to paste. 'About Blinding Your Enemy's Eyes Permanently' This is a 100% unique explanation. It is not copied from anyone anywhere else. Eyes are made up of super-sensitive collagen fibers, with six muscles surrounding them. There are also four external parts of an eye: Cornea, Sclera, Iris and Pupil. The Cornea is the transparent outer layer that refracts light into the Pupil and Iris, and is also the main source of protection. This is probably the most durable layer of the eye, but it can be knocked out of place and such. The Pupil and Iris act as a lens to allow your eye to see. They are more fragile than other parts of the eye. In human terms, the lens are not that far behind the muscles, honestly. They're just more fragile in terms of "destroying sight." Also, by default, we assume that the character can take the same amount of damage when targeted anywhere unless otherwise stated. Bill Cipher has a showing that his eye is a weak point, for instance. But someone like Sonic, however, doesn't. But the eye remains a weak-spot regardless, so, through estimations, here's how much stronger you'd have to be: Character A can exert and tank 100 megatons of force. This would mean just about any part of his body is the same durability level, with internal organs being a tiny bit weaker, besides the eyes. The eyes are resilient, but still very weak compared to the rest of the body. Since the eye can be moved around easily, it's very hard to damage the eye, because pushing it back does just that, pulling it out is difficult thanks to many muscles, and outright punching it is almost impossible thanks to the eye socket protecting it. This would mean, in order to hurt Character A's eyes, it'd take an exertion of around 67 megatons. Dividing Character A's 100 megaton durability by 1.5. It's unreasonable to say the eye is half the durability of the human body since it can still take damage bones take due to maneuverability, absorption and many things protecting it. In order to permanently blind it, it would take an exertion of about 150 megatons, should it be a direct hit to the eyes. If it's hit, but maneuverability, absorption, muscles and the eye socket protects it, it isn't going to be blinded. To get through all that, see above about one-shotting. 'About One-Shotting Foes with Invulnerability' This is a 100% unique explanation. It is not copied from anyone anywhere else. Did you know that Invulnerability boosts your durability to the point where you can laugh off any attacks from anyone who's attacks are on the same level as your base form? For example Character A and Character B are both low end of Low 7-B aka 1 Megaton. Invulnerability doesn't double your durability nor does it multiply it by 14400 (120 x 120). It multiplies it by 120x to make it to where attacks don't hurt you. In this case Character B who is invulnerable his durability is 120x stronger than Character A thus Character B's durability is now 120 Megatons. In order for Character A to be able to harm Character B normally, his attacks must also be 120x aka 120 Megatons. Also in order for Character A to oneshot Character B's 120 Megatons durability his attack potency must be at least 240 Megatons. Category:IMPORTANT Category:Terms